


Day 3: Tentacle roleplay

by Askell



Series: Tentatodd week [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Naruto running, Tentacles, Tumblr: Tentatodd Week, butt cheeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askell/pseuds/Askell
Summary: Why are you running???





	Day 3: Tentacle roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> You know those little tentacle toy fingers? yeah.


End file.
